These stacking devices of this generic type are known in the art in many embodiments. Reference is made to the printed documents DE 42 200 026 A1,
DE 41 42 162 A1, EP 0 431 346 A2, DE 195 15 998 C2 and EP 0 610 780 A1. These documents respectively disclose de-stacking devices which are configured to remove stacking layers with a bending stiff separation layer arranged between the stacking layers from the stack of the transport pallets together with the separation layer and to transfer them onto a placement/separation table where the separation layer that is arranged below the stacking layer is removed from the transport goods and the transport goods are then provided to an extraction conveyor.
It is a perceived disadvantage of these stacking devices that they are not universally useable. In particular the stacking devices can only be used for de-stacking transport pallets where a separation layer or a spacer is provided between the stacking layers. Thus, de-stacking transport pallets without a separation layer between the stacking layers is not possible.